


Physical Contact

by Dance_in_the_Dark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark
Summary: Three times Sirius hated physical contact and one time he inniciated it.(Read the tags)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 8





	Physical Contact

Sirius hated physical contact. He hated being touched suddenly or without his permission. The other three Marauders learned that the hard way.

They were very touchy-feely people. Sirius never said anything about not liking people touching him so they had no clue; but really, the signs were a bit obvious.

The first hint they had was when Remus approached Sirius from behind and tapped him on the shoulder during first year. Sirius had whipped around and slashed Remus across the face with a cutting curse.

As soon as the Black Heir saw Remus on the floor, bleeding from a cut that went from right under his left eye to the right corner of his mouth, he apologized immediately. 

Sirius helped Remus off the floor and rushed him to Madame Pomfrey, who was able to help heal the cut. Unfortunately, the cut left a scar that went from Remus’ nose to the right corner of his mouth but it was small and barely noticeable.

Sirius apologized at least twenty times a day for a week after that.

* * *

The second hint was in second year. Sirius and James made it on the Quidditch team and had just won their first match. James tried to hug Sirius from behind but just like Remus, the Potter was hit with a cutting curse. 

This time, from the right collarbone to mid-neck. Sirius panicked and rushed James to Madame Pomfrey, who again was able to heal the cut but it still left a faint scar.

Sirius had apologized at least twenty times a day for a week again.

* * *

The third hint was in third year and resulted in the worst injury.

The four Marauders were studying in the common room, which was empty besides them for once.

Peter put his feet on Sirius’ lap very suddenly and Sirius stabbed his ankle with a quill. Peter didn’t scream because he was in shock but Sirius did.

When Peter was taken to Madame Pomfrey, she couldn’t do anything and poor Peter had to be taken to St. Mungos (don’t know if I’m spelling that right).

The Pettigrew was in St. Mungos for a week because the quill was in deep. So deep, it was touching the bone. And the ink in the quill had made it into Peter’s bloodstream.

When Peter was allowed to leave, Sirius apologized at least a hundred times a day for a month.

* * *

It wasn’t until December 17 in third year that they realized why Sirius hated to be touched. (It wasn’t just them that he had accidentally hurt. He hurt a lot of people because they touched him suddenly.)

Safe to say they stopped touching him after that. If they wanted to give him a hug or something, they  _ always _ asked first. They never wanted to hurt Sirius, and they had been doing so without knowing for two years.

* * *

The Marauders were once again studying in their dorm. This time, it was only three of them awake however as Sirius was asleep.

Suddenly, the Black started screaming and thrashing around. The other three immediately panicked and started trying to wake him up. Eventually, Peter started shaking Sirius roughly by the shoulders.

As soon as Peter was Sirius’ eyes open, he let go of his shoulders. Sirius had silent tears running down his face and he had a terrified look in his eyes.

”Siri? Can we give you a hug?”

Remus asked quietly; knowing loud noises would only make it worse. The Black nodded and the three other Marauders climbed on the bed with him. Eventually, that turned into a cuddle pile. James was the first to notice and went to get off the bed but Sirius grabbed his wrist. "It's okay James. I'm not uncomfortable. Can you please stay?"

James just smiled and nodded. The other two were asleep at that point. Sirius and James stayed up for a while; just talking and joking quietly so they didn't wake Peter and Remus but eventually, they succumbed to the Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the bad ending.


End file.
